Lily-Flower
by luvdragons
Summary: Lily wants Scorpius to stay for the holidays. Scorpius's father doesn't exactly agree.
1. Chapter 1

_**Lily-Flower**_

Lily sat in the Ravenclaw common room, eyes red from reading late into the night. She barely looked up when Scorpius walked in. Her red curls bounced as she turned her head.

"Hey." Scorpius leaned over her armchair.

"Hi. Whatcha reading?"

"'The Raven'. do you wanna come over for the holidays?"

"'Sure. Did I mention you look really pretty today?"

Lily knew this act. He had played this card many times before. "What do you want, Scor?"

He pouted. "Nothing. I can be nice without a price."

"No, you can't. What's up?" Scorpius smiled at her out-of-the-blue consciousness. She usually just stayed in the world of her book.

"Okay. I need a spell that can send better messages than my owl if I'm staying with you for Christmas." Lily flicked her wand and a self-writing quill appeared. She muttered something under her breath and the quill wrote about a paragraph of information on the spell she had just thought of. "Make it EXACT." he would. This holiday would be AMAZING. His father would surely say yes. Scorpius heard a thump on the floor in front of the big fluffy chair he was leaning against.

"What happened?" Lily's cat, Cinnamon, lay on the floor beside her.

"That bloody cat happened!" Lily straightened her blue tie and stood up. She had managed to save her book halfway down, earning her a nasty scar from the table.

"Episkey!" Scorpius grinned at his mastery of the spell. Lily winced.

"Let's get to class. I WON'T be late for charms because of you again." Lily marched down the dorms and walked out the door with a flourish of drama. Scorpius followed after her, grinning.

"You shouldn't be in the Ravenclaw dorms anyway, Hufflepuff."

"Don't remind me." Scorpius grabbed Lily's blue tie and dragged her out of the tower, his feet aching from walking up and down the stairs to retrieve her.

"We skipped breakfast."

"You...should've gone, then." Lily grabbed her Quidditch gear.

"Tryouts today?"

"Chasers gotta chase!" Lily smiled. "Wingardium Leviosa!" her bags floating above her, she walked on, grinning. Scorpius followed her into charms class, which was NOT double.

"Hello, professor." he said, "I was just walking miss Potter to class."

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy, but I think miss Potter knows her way to her favorite class." Flitwick laughed a bubbly little laugh and ushered Lily over to her desk. Scorpius walked away, holding up a small brown parchment with a flourish. She nodded and sat down.

"Potter, can you tell us about the Bat-Bogey hex? I hear you're quite talented at it."

Just another perfect day.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily knocked Scorpius in the back. He had managed to choke on the banana he was eating while talking to her about something. She hadn't heard a word he said.

"You purebloods can't do everything, you know." Scorpius slicked back his hair and smiled.

"You're one to talk, Potter." they both cracked up.

"We...sound like our..parents!" Lily choked back more laughter and leaned in. "What did your git of a father say about the holidays?" Scorpius smiled and watched Lily halfway read her book while reaching one ear up like a little sonar.

"He said no. There was coffee spilt down the page, as if he was really mad and just knocked it over." Lily dug her nose in her book, but Scorpius could see her tears. He reached back to pull up his best friend's hair.

"Hey, Lily, it's alright." Lily looked up, her face red and her ruby lips quivering.

"Are you sure you can sort this one out, Scor? I think we need a little more than just a lift of your finger?" Scorpius's messy, frazzled hair stuck out as he looked up in a sideways way.

"Can you make Chaser in five seconds?" both grinned and went their separate ways just as the bell rang.


	3. Chapter 3

"Scor, I went to the-"

"Library?"

"Yes. Anyway, I found information on our fathers."

"And something on everyone else back 500 years?"

"Shut up!"

"Sorry."

"Anyways. I looked at the book "Scar". We already knew they hated each other before we planned the holidays, but we didn't know why. Well, apparently had asked if my father wanted to join his little group. He said no. Rivalry. Instantly."

"Harsh."

"Right? Anyways, if we can get them to be friends, we should be golden. It should be easy. They work in the same auror department." Scorpius grinned.

"I have an idea."

"Good. Now get out of the Ravenclaw dorms, Scorpius." Lily took her Nimbus 5000 and sweeped him away. She just hid it as her friends walked in.


	4. Chapter 4

Lily woke up to sunshine streaming in through her windows. Every girl was groaning at the light and flicked their wands for curtains. Every girl in Ravenclaw could do a silent spell at age 12. Lily pulled on a shirt over her nightgown and walked downstairs to grab her book. She jumped at a familiar figure in the commons.

"You scared me!" Scorpius grinned. Lily glared and stomped on his foot angrily.

"I think we should talk to Al." Lily looked at him as if he had just proposed jumping off of a cliff into a shark's mouth.

"Does it have to be Al? He's a bloody idiot." Scorpius waved his hand nonchalantly, as if people calling Albus, Lily's brother, a bloody idiot, was normal vocabulary. Technically, it was. He wasn't exactly the smartest wizard in his year. Scorpius grabbed Lily's hand and dragged her towards the Gryffindor commons. He walked in with a group of Gryffindor girls, Lily staying and crossing her arms frustratedly. She heard an "OI, POTTER!" and the girls giggling and held open the portrait (she knew the password, she had heard it).

"Hey, Al!" Lily waved at her brother.

"Hi."

"What are we supposed to ask you, again?"

"Erm…"

"Let me do the talking." Scorpius stepped forward.

"What, mate?"

"Do you know how to get your dad to talk to my dad?"

"Ask Lily."

Scorpius raised his eyebrows. "Her?"

"I see your point. She's quite introverted, don't you know?"

"Who doesn't?"

"Anyhow, maybe I can owl him."

"Okay."

"Right."

"Gonna leave now."

"Cool."

Lily was bored at that point. She pulled Scorpius away.

"Wanna go to the Room of Requirement?"

"That was casual."

"Okay, Mr. Casual. Remember that time when you just went up to headmistress McGonagall to ask why a Potter was in Ravenclaw? Just saying, you're not one to talk."

"Ha,ha. Very funny." they walked away to the seventh floor happily.


End file.
